TRAT
Tactical Reconnasaince and Acquisition Team (TRAT) is a spec ops unit located in an unknown country that focuses on hostage rescue, sabotage, and reconnaissance, the last one of which is largely considered to be their specialty. In 2001 many of TRAT members deserted the unit because of lack of autonomy and created their own called the Secret Operation Raid Team (SORT). Becomes of the reasons behind SORT's creation the two units became rivals. Battle vs. STARS (by Facetheslayer) S.T.A.R.S. file:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.png T.R.A.T. file:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.png The simulation begins in the forests of the Arklay Mountains, as the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team is staked out on the cliffside, as Barry Burton leads a group. He weilds his custom pistol, while Enrico Manrini is seen prone on a cliffside, using a Steyr AUG, as if it were a sniper rifle. He says back to his superior officer... "Barry, there's five guys, all have armor, and armed. Think it's Umbrella?" Barry gets a pair of binoculars and sees the opponents, and then smirks before saying to his men... "You know, I wouldn't be suprised to see them hiring mercenary guards. Aiken, Dewey, Speyer... stay on guard. Manrini, fire when ready." Meanwhile, down in the forest, Dylan Morton is seen with a Franchi SPAS-12, and a Fort-15 Pistol, as David Falk is seen with an FGM-148 Javalin and a pistol as well, while two T.R.A.T. members scout the area with M16 rifles, while the one in front weilds a machete, and is hacking away at vines. "Dylan... I think the teleporter messed up." Dylan looks around, and seems to agree. "I think you're right, David. doesn't seem to be a dinosaur in sight." On the cliff, Enrico glares through the scope, and gets the crosshairs on a T.R.A.T. officer's head, and pulls the trigger, popping off one of the M16 weilding T.R.A.T. officers. file:blue.png (5-4) After the shot, Aiken goes down the cliff with a Mossberg, Forest weilds the MGL, and Speyer also carried an AUG, as Enrico was still trying to take them out from a distance. All the T.R.A.T. members scattered out, as David got his Javalin out, and aimed up at the cliffside, where he aimed out of view, and fired a rocket at the bottom of the cliffside, in which enrico did not react in time, as it wounded him, as he plummeted about two stories, and broken his back, and cracked his skull on impact. file:red.png (4-4) David held his rocket up and patted himself on the back. "Oh yeah!" before the group was being shot at again, as David dropped the rocket launcher and picked up the fallen T.R.A.T. member's M16. He scurries off, as T.R.A.T. forces began to use the forest to their advantage. Speyer began to lead the trio, as Barry was circling them from behind, watching their backs. Things were quiet, as a T.R.A.T. officer was waiting in the bushes, with an M16 out and ready. He sees Speyer, and fires off some rounds, two hitting him in his unarmored neck.file:red.png(3-4) Barry and Aiken try to shoot at him, as he runs off. Aiken pursues him in anger, as the other two keep going on. The T.R.A.T. officer runs behind some pine trees, and stays there, shortening his breath. He hears footsteps from the crackling twigs, and another behind them. The officer pokes out to fire, however, Aiken had faster reflexes, and fired a powerful armor penetrating slug into the T.R.A.T. officer's chest. file:blue.png (3-3) He breathes a heavy sigh of relief, thinking he had cheated death, however, he felt the handle of a gun striking him in the back of the head, as he was knocked down to the ground. Lt. Morton aimed his SPAS-12 at the foe's head, and shot one round, killing him instantly. file:red.png(2-3) "That was personal." He says smugly, before going to check on the rest of his team. Barry keeps both hands on his pistol, as he creeps along the path, as Dewey covers him, with his MGL ready for action. Meanwhile, a T.R.A.T. officer hides behind a tree, weilding a machete, as his breathing slows down. He looks over, and sees that Barry had just passed him, and Dewey was right behind. Dewey's grip was becoming sweaty, as he was scared for his life, however, before he could realize it, the machete weilding T.R.A.T. member hacked into hsi right arm, causing him to drop the grenade launcher. He lets out a blood curdling scream, as Barry turned around and laid a perfect three round burst to the Machete weilder's head. file:blue.png (2-2) Barry was about to check his comrade's wound, however, David did a perfect headshot to the wounded S.T.A.R.S. member. file:red.png(1-2) Barry nervously grabbed the grenade launcher, and started to run off, as David was in pursuit. He ran through some rocks, as Dylan Morton was seeing the events, and was going to cut him off at the pass. However, Barry was smart enough to see this coming, and seen Dylan who had pointed his SPAS-12 at him, however, he fired a grenade out, which blasted both of his legs off, and charred his bodyfile:blue.png (1-1) David caught up to him, and was about to fire his M16, however, it was out of ammunition. David pulls out his Fort-15, and takes cover behind a tree, as Barry taken cover behind a boulder. Barry fired a burst into the tree, however, the rounds weren't strong enough to penetrate the strong oak. The firefight went on, until Barry had ran out of ammo on his custom pistol. "Dammit!" Barry cursed, as he ran back into the forest, while Falk went in pursuit. Burton ran on, avoiding bullets, as he eventually eluded him. Barry climbed a small tree, and perched himself, as he seen Falk stop running, and start to walk stealthily, trying to listen for his enemy. Barry springs at the right moment, tackling David down, and knocking the pistol out of his hand. David begins to go for the pistol, however, Barry grabs onto his ankle dragged him back, however, David kicked him in the chest, and got free. He scampered for the Fort-15 again, and grabbed it, however, Barry managed to grab the arm holding it, and gets him to the ground, and puts him in a cross armbreaker, while firmly holding onto his wrist with both hands, and lacing his legs over the shoulder. he wrenched the gun to it was away from him, as David tried to fire a shot. Barry then dislocated David's arm, and then quickly reached for his survival knife and does a stab to the back of the T.R.A.T. officer, deeply embeddign the knife through his skin, and causing severe damage to his heart. David screamed on elast time, before his life faded away from him. file:blue.png (1-0) Barry got up to his feet and grabbed his knife back, and then yelled out in victory. Winner: S.T.A.R.S. Expert's Opinion While both groups are so even, and even as both forces have cross-trained, S.T.A.R.S. just had a slightly better fighting technique, and stronger leadership. Either way, when the zombie apocalypse comes, or worse, Dinosaur zombies come... I'd want these guys on my side. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors